


Departure

by Oft



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Circuit Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oft/pseuds/Oft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tron and Yori spent the time together before Tron departs for the new system . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Departure

'. . . I'll miss you more than anything in my life; I'll love you more than anyone in my life. . . '

* * *

Tron sat on the ledge of the canyon, one leg up and his elbow resting on his knee; his other hand grasped his wrist in a relaxed pose. His eyes were studying Yori alongside him. Her own attention was rapt, gazing out at all the lights and lines emanating from the I/O towers and the buildings. The light whorls over the landscape below flickered and twinkled, scintillating with colorful pulses or ever changing color. 

She turned her head aside, wisps of golden hair shifting over the lights that set like showered diamond flecks all over her and the robe that draped over her shoulders, letting her gaze settle on Tron's thigh.

'Will you come back? After you help Flynn?' Her voice wavered a little, unsure.

'It should be a copy job, mostly. I just want to see for myself what's over there.' His hand let his other wrist go, and traced a finger along the lines of dotted lights along her arm, each flashing lavender with the contact. 'I would never leave you.' 

Yori looked up to his face then, her wide smile guileless and sincere. Tron loved looking at her eyes- they reflected all the lights of the grid within. He grasped her shoulder and pulled her to him, leaning back against the ground. She fell astride his chest, her own fingers wandering over the lines of circuitry than had shifted mode as well. The lavender tinge of his blue had lingered from her earlier explorations, and now slowly spread once more as she shifted her body to straddle his hips and raise herself over him.

Tron's normally focused expression was soft with her; innocent, even. He always studied every line on her when they were alone together, his fingers quick to trace her patterns and bring her close to him. As she smiled at him now, his hands pulled gently at her cloak, shifting it around them to pool on the ground, a soft halo of sparkling light in a haze of lavender. She leaned forward, fingers sinking into his hair, spikes of white jutting out from his normally dark coif, and gripped tight as she kissed him. 

She constantly thanked Flynn for that gift before he left that first time.

Tron responded enthusiastically, his mouth covering hers as his fingers sunk down against the lines of light on her thighs. She gasped at the contact, multiple points of sharp sensation travelling through her other pathways. Her tongue brushed against his as she explored and traded some of that sensation back into him. Lines of light converged between them, circuitry brushing, sparking, alternating whispers and sparks of charges through the circuitlines. Yori felt herself break away first and push back up and away; Tron's hands went up to her arms to return her. She couldn't help but smile at his impatience.

Tron smirked a little as he caught onto her game. He clenched his jaw a bit and his body shifted her weight as he sat up, bracing himself with one arm as the other encircled her. She resisted the sharp pull of his grip, and he ended up leaning forward more, mouth and tounge tracing her throat, setting the sparkles of light there afire. Torsos shifted against each other, the lavender hue grew and encompassed them, and Yori was now clawing at Tron's shoulders, cheek shoved against his forehead as she wriggled in his grasp in response.

'Tron. . . ' her voice was slight, lost to anyone but Tron. A throaty hum came in reply. Her fingers clasped the back of his head now, and she leaned down to lay her lips against his cheek. His mouth strayed from her throat to catch hers and that hum of his voice filled her. He shifted once more, and she found her legs on either side of his thighs, the circuits on her inner thighs striking sharply against his, making her gasp. His hands dug into the lines around her hips and backside as he pressed harder against her, leaning further against her and shifting their balance till she was leaning back, settled between the wall and Tron's strong body.

The canyon around them reflected the soft light of their lovemaking, but the points of origin were blind to anything but the light of each other's circuits.

 

* * *

'So, ready to go buddy?' Flynn's voice came through clearly via the I/O tower as Tron looked up into the light.

Yori stood at the edge of the room, her smile tinged with worry. Tron took her in once more, pausing before replying to Flynn.

'I'll be back before a cycle passes, Yori.' Tron smiled widely back to her, pausing before turning his face back up into the light. 'I am ready now, Flynn.'

Then he was gone, the pulse from the I/O's beam momentarily blinding Yori, then she gazed at the empy portal disc for a long microcycle before returning to her simulation post.


End file.
